A filter needle is a device for filtering debris from a hypodermic needle. In a typical application, a nurse, or other health care provider, will use such a device in connection with the infusion of concentrated drugs into an IV bag. The drug is stored in a glass ampoule which is opened by snapping the frangible neck. The drug can become dangerously contaminated by glass particles resulting from breaking the ampoule. Accordingly, it is necessary to filter the drug before using it. Thereafter, the filtered drug is aspirated through a fresh needle into a syringe for infusion into the IV bag.
Most filtering devices known in the art are two step devices, that is, they have at least two separate parts: one to filter the drug and the other to administer the drug.
Known devices are complicated and have separate needle parts, one with a filter and one which has no filter. In use the needle with the filter is used to aspirate a liquid into a syringe and to thereby filter debris from the aspirated liquid. The first needle is then removed and discarded and the second needle is installed and is then used to dispense liquid from the syringe. The arrangement with two parts is cumbersome to use and may result in increased bio-hazard and waste. In addition, there is increased cost due to additional equipment requirements.
The known processes are time consuming and expensive, because they require multiple steps and two needles to complete the drug administration process. The multiple needles used in the process add to bio-hazard waste disposal volume, and the extra needle handling is a source of needle stick injuries which are hazardous. Also there is a chance that the health care provider may forget to change the needle, and the filter product thus remains contaminated.
Therefore there exists a need to have an injection device that is not cumbersome and that can be used in a single step without the need for an external attachment.
There is also a need for improved safety for health care providers, and there is a need to reduce cost and bio-hazard risk and increased biological waste volume